Terror from Tomorrow
Terror from Tomorrow is Far Future's Endless Zone. It is unlocked after beating the fourth day of Far Future. The Endless Zone is in a similar fashion to that of Pirate Seas and Wild West because if the player wishes to take it before finishing all levels, he or she will encounter immediately never-before-encountered but powerful zombies. Zombies *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Strategies As stated above, you will encounter zombies you have not encountered so far from your progression if you decide to take it on early. Take Winter Melons, Citron, E.M.Peaches, and other useful plants with you. Potato Mine and Squash are as always, very helpful because just like the other Endless Zones, the higher the levels are, the greater the number of zombies will come during the very beginning of the wave. Stack up a boosted Iceberg Lettuce or boosted Kernel-pult on levels where most Gargantuar Primes and other machined zombies attack. This can greatly lessen your time to restore lost plants. However, boosted Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult alone is not enough. E.M.Peach and Cherry Bomb will help as well, as E.M.Peach will stun the machined zombies and Cherry Bomb will blow them up. Use Power Tiles to your advantage. As you complete level after level, Plant Food will become very scarce. Try to only use Plant Food on plants already on Power Tiles. Shield Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Gargantuar Primes, and Bug Bot Imps are the true threats here because they can devastate your set-ups if you do not have all the necessary plants with you. As much as possible, avoid using the Mower Launch upgrade, if you have acquired it. Keep your lawn-mowers because they are one of your last resort options, while the other one is the power-ups. However, Power Tiles and E.M.Peaches can make levels without Gargantuar Primes easier than any other Endless Zone, but Gargantuar Primes alone can make a level extremely difficult, even with premium plants or boosts. Magnifying Grass is a good way to deal with Bug Bot Imps thrown by Gargantuar Primes. If they get burned, they are easily replaceable since their cost is only 50 sun. Do not rely on Magnifying Grass as your only offensive plant, as they do not do splash damage and require a lot of sun. However, use Blovers first and foremost, since they only cost 50 sun and can kill every zombie in the air. Since Gargantuar Prime's lasers usually, though not necessarily, are aimed at the last two columns, more expensive plants, like Winter Melons or Coconut Cannons, should go in the other columns in the back. Cherry Bomb should be timed wisely and so does the E.M.Peach as it could cause a lot of Bug Bot Imps to be launched by Gargantuar Primes at the same time. Using Spring Bean fed with Plant Food with Blover is the best strategy to deal with machines in a moment if you have Power Lily with you. Otherwise, boost the Spring Bean. If the player knows he or she is about to lose, Power Ups are at one's disposal, because he or she can also pick a free Power Up of his or her choice. Using Premium Plants If you have premium plants, consider only using Power Lily, Imitater, and Squash. Torchwood is not very reliable, as machined zombies take tons of damage before collapsing, and there is no splash damage for flaming peas, so do not rely on a Torchwood and peashooting plant combination as your only offensive plans. If you use an Imitater, consider imitating Power Lily, Cherry Bomb, or any sort of explosive or one-time use plants. Pea-nut is not a good idea to use in this Endless Zone, because the Zombies come in huge groups in higher levels, eating it easily. Mecha-Football Zombies also will simply push it instead of eating it. Gallery Trivia :See Endless Zone for more trivia. *After the player unlocked it, Gnorman, a character from Peggle 2 appears inside the UFO, being hold by the left mechanical hand, then tossed out approximately after three to four seconds. Category:Endless Levels Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Endless Zone Category:Levels Category:Far Future levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels